


Angel of Moonlight

by ammelockheart



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammelockheart/pseuds/ammelockheart
Summary: AU: Yona's Father is murdered by her Uncle Yu-Hon and she is saved only by her cousin Soo-Won, but his intentions are less than pure. When Yona tries to stop his advances she is locked away into the darkness. King Yu-Hon has threatened her to be turned to stone by the Seiryuu that he captured as his trophy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I kind of felt like doing something Phantom of the Opera-ish with Shin-Ah but I realized it wouldn’t work out that well. Shin-Ah reminds me a lot of the Phantom. They have a lot of similarities. Anyway… this is going to be kind of AU. Yona is still the red dragon but Soo-Won didn’t kill her Father. His Father Yu-Hon does who didn’t die but is still very much alive. Soo-Won and his father are the devil’s spawn. (I believe Soo-Won is actually a good person in the actual series but he served my purpose as being really evil).  
> I’m still plotting and planning this story so ideas are welcomed. There is no Hak yet in this story. I’m going to try to add him in somewhere.

 

Angel of Moonlight

Chapter 1

 

  Yona hid her tears behind her red curtain of hair. She refused to let her Uncle see her cry. Had it been only a week ago on her sixteenth birthday he killed her father, the rightful king of Koaka? Yona’s carefree life had ended drastically. If it hadn’t been for Soo-Won, she would have perished that same awful night.

  Saving her because he loved her wasn’t Soo-Won’s intentions. He had a dangerous obsession with the ex-princess. She was prostrated the floor in front of the new King because she had fought off Soo-Won’s advances. Yona was paying for it now.

  Death would have been more agreeable to Yona than living the hell she was in now. She’d been reduced to rags and shunned away. Yona was no longer the princess and treated worse than a slave. She had been shut up in a dark room all week until Soo-Won decided to use her as his play toy. Because she refused him she was held to the floor by spears.

  “You will look at the King when he is speaking,” spat Yu-Hon as he loomed over her. Her chin was yanked up forcibly and she had no choice but to stare up at him.

  “You are not my King,” her voice was soft but nonetheless heard.

  “Silence!” Yona’s cheek stung as Yu-Hon struck her hard across the face. Her head was snapped to the side. “Or I will shut you up in the tower with the cursed Seiryuu and let him turn you to stone!”

  Yona glared at him. “You don’t deserve to be King.”  She wanted to bite her words back, but it was too late.

  She had recently found out that Uncle Yu-Hon had captured a young man a few years and shut up him up in the highest tower of the castle. Her father had been clueless. Yu-Hon was insistent that he was cursed with eyes of a Seiryuu. Yona had heard the tale of the four dragon warriors as a child but she was shocked that her uncle swore they were real and that he kept a prized trophy locked up.

  Just the thought of the man locked in the tower made her cry. How could her uncle be so cruel, and if the Seiryuu was as dangerous as Yu-Hon said then why didn’t he turn his captors to stone and run?

  “Get out of my sight you wretched girl!” The guards pulled Yona kicking and screaming away. One guard pulled a hood over her eyes so she wouldn’t know the location she was going.

  “Let me go!” she screamed over and over as she was dragged up and up. Her feet tripped over step after step. She screamed until her throat was raw and her legs were bruised from being dragged. Finally she was thrown into a little room and the hood was yanked off. Some of her hair was ripped out with it but there was no apology to the former princess. The door slammed in her face.

  “No!” Yona cried and beat at the locked door until her hands bled. She was trapped in her own castle. She looked around at her surroundings in despair. She was in a tower; she had a window view of the whole kingdom. How high was she? She was terrified of heights. Is this how Seiryuu feels in his tower?

  If she only knew that on the other side of the wall was Seiryuu himself. He had heard her hopeless screams and cries on the other side.

  His own desperation filled him and the mournful sounds of the woman made his heart tear into. He wanted to help her—no, he had to help her. A need to protect was so strong it scared him. He didn’t even know this person.

  The wild cries like of a wounded animal quieted and there was an awful silence. Seiryuu pressed his head to the wall and slumped against it. There was nothing he could do. His heart felt as if it was being slivered in half.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

  Darkness descended into the tower, devouring the last bit of light from the small window. Yona shivered. She didn’t like the darkness. It invited all the horrible nightmares to come haunt her once again.

  Yona scooted closer to the window, hoping find the moon, but it was covered by clouds and gave her no comforting light.

  She had given up on pounding the door. No one would rescue her. She was going to die here. If she put up any more fuss, she would be thrown into the tower with the Seiryuu. Maybe he would be merciful and kill her.

  Yona huddled up into a ball and fell into a fitful sleep.

 

  Seiryuu stared hard at the wall. If he stared hard enough without his mask, he could see the young woman huddled on the other side. Why would anyone lock up such a small and gentle creature?

  Seiryuu clinched his fists. It was the same man who had nearly killed him no doubt. When he came to from being knocked out he had found himself trapped in this tower. After two years he was still locked away. At least he was free in his village even if they hated him. Here he was trapped and hated even more. A boy with blond hair not much younger than him liked to come to the tower to jab him and throw things. Sure, Seiryuu could defend himself, but he felt like he deserved every punishment he was met with. After all, who could love the cursed face of the Seiryuu? He didn’t even have a name, just the Seiryuu because that’s all he was; an abomination of the human race.

  There was a part of him that wanted to send the blond boy to the ground but he always resisted. He refused to use his eyes as a weapon. Even if he escaped the tower he would never make it to the front gates alive… not without his power. Eventually he would become paralyzed after he used it. It had a way of backfiring on him.

  Seiryuu rammed his forehead against the wall. His mask lay in his lap instead of on his face for once. He could never ever use his eyes as a weapon.

  The girl on the other side trembled and turned her head back and forth. She must be dreaming or freezing. The temperature was really beginning to drop.

  The Seiryuu stared at the wall to his right. Anyone with normal eyes wouldn’t notice the slight change but he knew there was a hidden door there. It leads into the room the girl was in. He never opened it before because he had no need to.

  He looked down at his mask and to the fur that was attached to it. It usually served as a makeshift wig to cover his detested blue hair. She needed it more than he did. Without a second thought he unattached his mask to the fur hide and stood up. He hesitated before placing his mask back on. If she woke up, he didn’t want her to see his eyes.

  The Seiryuu pressed his hands against the wall, trying to figure out the mechanism of the door. Finally, it gave a click, and he pushed it open. It was painted to look like brick but it really was just wood.

  Seiryuu stepped into the room, his vision filling with the redhead huddled against the window. He bent down to her level and his brows crinkled as he realized how many cuts and bruises marred her body. Anger at the people who did this to her nearly overwhelmed him but he swallowed it down. He placed the fur over her, accidentally brushing against her hand. He froze as the small hand came to hold onto one of his fingers in a grip he couldn’t get away from. Seiryuu sat there for what felt like hours until finally her hand slipped away.

  His eyes were beginning to hurt to the point of unbearable. “What is this?” he ground his teeth. By the time he reached his side of the tower his vision wavered and it sent him to the ground as fire seemed to envelope his entire being. His blood boiled so hot he passed out. There were voices talking to him and he knew he was supposed to protect that girl with everything he had.

 

  Yona woke up with a start, feeling something soft against her skin. The sun was rising high in the sky above the town. It was so beautiful it made her want to cry. Would she ever feel the sunshine again?

  Yona gave a start as she realized she was covered up with white fur. Where on earth had that come from?  It made her uneasy; it wasn’t like Soo-won or his father to be considerate enough to give it to her. She’d be lucky just to have food and water and a clean chamber pot. Yona pulled it closer to her face with a sad smile. She would take nothing for granted ever again. She was a very different person than she was on her sixteenth birthday.

  Yona stood up and stretched, cringing at her stiff muscles. She wrapped the fur around her shoulders closer. It was still freezing in the tower.

  She looked around the tower in the new daylight and walked around the room. Something was different but she couldn’t pinpoint it. Yona stepped right in front of the wall and stared at it. She felt a presence or was it her imagination? Was there someone else in the tower with her on the other side? She placed her hand against the wall before yanking it back. What was she doing?

  The deadbolt on the door screeched, and she jumped, realizing somebody was coming. Yona slipped the white fur behind an old barrel in the corner. She felt she was supposed to hide it.

  Soo-won walked through the door and Yona stiffened. Her heart felt frozen and dead.

  “I bribed the servants to let me bring you breakfast. I hope you don’t mind.” His tone was smooth as honey and just as sweet, but there was a look in his eyes that sent off alarm bells. He was here to finish what he started. There was no food on his person.

  Yona backed away until she could back no more. “No! Please.” She would not escape this time. The awareness hit her like a ton of bricks and it made her panic more. She slung her fists at him but he caught them.

  “You will be quiet!” Soo-won covered her mouth, crushing her against the brick wall until she couldn’t breathe.

  “No—mmph!” Yona struggled hard, trying to break away.

  “You will be silent!” Soo-won slapped her face. “Do you want to wake up the Seiryuu?” his eyes were crazed. Yona was sure he would kill as well after he had his way.

  “Seiryuu?” Yona whispered, her eyes traveled to the wall she had just been standing by.

  Soo-won laughed. “Father didn’t mention that he threw you in the same tower as that monster?” he chuckled as if he was enjoying her fear. “In case, if you misbehave again, I’m allowed to throw you in there.” He motioned to the wall Yona was staring at. “There’s nothing but a wall separating the two of you. You will do well to submit to me.” Soo-won pushed her hard until she fell to the ground. Yona tried to scream, but he had covered her mouth with his. His hands were all over body as he pressed his own body closer. She felt sick to her stomach and to think she used to have a crush on this man.

  Tears streamed down Yona’s face as Soo-won pushed her skirts up. She had never been kissed  (she refused to count the bruising kisses from Soo-won), but she knew what happened between a woman and a man. She didn’t think it could be as horrifying as this was.

  Soo-won screamed, scooting away from her and clutched his arm. Yona stared in shock. There was nothing on his arm but Soo-won acted as if someone stabbed him. He scrambled up, giving her a glare that turned her blood to ice. “You vile excuse for a woman, what have you done to me?! Do you practice witchcraft?” Soo-won kicked her hard across the room. Yona lay there stunned in silence. She didn’t know what had happened to him but she was glad to be saved by whatever power in the heavens kept her safe. Maybe it was a guardian angel.

  Yona watched him stomp away in silence. She didn’t get up from the floor for a long time. She knew her legs would turn into noodles.

  “Thank you,” she whispered to nobody in particular.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I hadn't posted this chapter yet. I'm so sorry. I'll go ahead and post a double chapter today. I went on vacation and just got back.

  Seiryuu dropped to the ground in a heap. He promised—he'd promised he would never use his power, but he failed. That blond boy touched Her. He would have taken her innocence and Seiryuu couldn't let it happen. Seeing that vile—was his name Soo-won…? Something inside him snapped in half and he saw red. His body seemed to react on its own and his mask was off in seconds. Seiryuu braced himself against the brick wall, feeling power overflow him. He envisioned stabbing Soo-won in the arm. He wished to stab him in the heart but knew better. He only wanted him to leave her alone.

  Soo-won at once backed away from the redheaded girl clutching his arm while screaming. After he recovered from the shock he had kicked her. All the while screaming she was a witch. The girl lay in a mound on the floor. Refusing to move, maybe she was petrified to stone.

  Seiryuu huffed to himself in exasperation at his predicament. All he could do was watch. He stared past the wall to look at Her again. She was slowly sitting up, looking disoriented. There was a thin line of blood on her bottom lip.

  Yona sat up little by little. It was so quiet in the tower it was deafening. Her lip burned, and she touched it, revealing a blood trail. She wiped it away with a sigh. She couldn't believe what had just transpired. Yona was saved… tears tried to form in her eyes and she tried to keep them at bay but they were streaming down her face in seconds.

  Yona stood up slowly, wavering on her feet for a moment. She caught herself on the wall that separated her from the Seiryuu. She stared at the plain brick wall in wonder. Yona knew there was someone on the other side before Soo-won even told her. How could she even have known? Yona was also certain the fur hide belonged to Him. But how had he gotten into her room when there was no door? It made her uneasy, but she wasn't frightened. The Seiryuu couldn't be as evil as her Uncle made him. After all, he protected King Hyruu. That was too noble a task to consider an abomination.

  Yona pressed her hand against the wall. The Seiryuu was the angel who had protected and saved her. There was no doubt of it. "Thank you, Seiryuu." She said to wall. She didn't know if he heard her or not but she needed to say it.

  The day dawned on forever long. A maid had brought her a meager supper, but she was grateful to have it. Did Seiryuu receive food as well? She hoped so.

  The later it was the colder it turned until Yona sought out the fur she hid. She shivered and slid it over her shoulders.

  A male servant had brought a futon for her to sleep on. Yona promptly put herself to work and pulled it to the window. She wanted to be enveloped by the moonlight. She wouldn't sleep otherwise. Yona settled down on the old lumpy futon with a sigh. It wasn't the bare floor at least. She fell into an instant sleep.

  Seiryuu was surprised when the girl had stopped right in front of him and placed her hand on the wall that separated them. It was like she could actually see him, but that was impossible. She told had even told him 'thank you'…

  When Seiryuu could move again; he paced. He was feeling restless and felt more caged up than ever. He wanted to break free of this tower and take Her with him.

  If only he knew how…

  The day went on as usual. At twilight, a maid brought food and water, avoiding looking at him. He was used to it. No one could look at him; even with his mask on.

  He watched as Yona dragged a tattered futon across the stone floor and placed it under the window. She was rather partial to that window. She lay down and scooted until the light from the sky covered her form. She was frightened of the dark he noticed. His heart clinched in sadness. She must have really gone through something traumatic.

  Seiryuu couldn't sleep. Something was bothering him. He turned over toward the wall. His mask clattered to the floor, making a ring. He flinched at the loudness. The little redhead struggled with an invisible foe, her eyes shut tight.

  The Seiryuu wanted to comfort her. His brain said it was a horrible idea but his heart called out for her. He couldn't let her suffer any longer. He'd have to take the chance of her being afraid of him.

  Seiryuu shoved his mask back on and went to the hidden door. The girl was becoming more frantic by the minute. He could now hear her as well as see her.

  Seiryuu entered the room as quiet as he could be.

  The girl thrashed around; her tiny fists beating the air in angry fearful hits.

  Now that he was there he didn't know what to do. Anything he did would scare her if she woke up.

  Seiryuu sat down beside her for a few seconds doing nothing. His hand hovered over her shoulder. Her next cry that turned into more of a scream shook him out of his fear.

  Seiryuu touched her shoulder and rubbed it rather awkwardly. He'd never touched another person except for Ao… He wasn't sure how you comforted a person. Above all a—girl… His cheeks flamed at the thought.

  Rubbing her shoulder didn't have the desired effect in the least.

  He caught her flying fists and held them softly against his chest. Her hands stilled but her fingers curled themselves into the fabric of his kimono with a death grip. Seiryuu couldn't keep his heart from pounding and he was scared she would feel it if he didn't get away.

  His ideas of escaping were dashed the second she scooted closer to him until her head managed its way in his lap. Her screams and cries had silenced to sniffles and sighs. If she woke up she would scream and cry again. Luckily, she was sound asleep, but he was wide awake and imprisoned.

  His hand unbidden found its way into her hair and then her cheeks where they were stained by tear tracks. She was precious…

  Her eyes fluttered, steeling his heart. To his astonishment she blinked up at him in surprise but not fright. "A-are you the Seiryuu?"

  "Y-yes." He was glad he wore a mask for the first time in his life. Without it, the moonlight would have lit up his red cheeks dark enough to match the markings underneath his eyes.

  "Thank you for saving me," she mumbled. She let go of his clothes and sat up. He watched her eyes take him in. He waited for her to scream but it never came. Instead the puzzling girl gave him an endearing smile. "My name is Yona. What is your name?"

  "Seiryuu."

  Yona frowned. "But that's not your name is it?"

  "I have no other," he was puzzled by her reaction. Why would she think he'd be called anything but?

  "No one gave you a name?" Yona sounded like she would cry. He really hoped she wouldn't. His heart hurt enough as is.

  He shook his head and watched as her eyes unfocused for a few seconds.

  "May I give you a name, Seiryuu?" her voice was timid as her eyes studied his mask. Maybe trying to find his eyes which she could never find because the holes in his mask were only painted black marks.

  "You're like the moonlight; calming and Blue. You're a beacon of light in my darkest hour. You saved me when there was no hope. Angel of Moonlight," Yona paused. "Shin-Ah, your name is Shin-Ah."

  He was no Angel of Moonlight but he liked the name she had given him. The name gave him a sense of worth. Something he never had before. "Thank you." It was his turn to thank her.

  Yona's eyes drooped and Seiryuu or now called Shin-Ah knew she was about to fall asleep.

  He had to escape before it was daybreak. Maybe she would forget everything that happened. He wasn't even really sure if she had been awake or dreaming. Maybe it was he who was dreaming.

  Yona eyes fluttered closed, and she had slumped against him. Shin-Ah gasped at the impact. She was either exhausted or utterly too trusting. Was she not in the least scared of him? The foolish girl needed to realize he was a monster.

  Shin-Ah positioned her back onto her futon and carefully backed away and went back the way he came. He prayed she'd forget every bit of their encounter. He shouldn't have gotten involved with her.

  Stupid, stupid monster!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the newest chapter. I have 3 others written up in advance over my 10 day vacation. I’m going to try writing a little different from here on out. I’m going to try not to use as many pronouns when starting sentences and paragraphs. I overuse them way too much. Just like I’m doing now? See? I, I and I’m! I drive my own self crazy. Well here you go guys. Let me know if the story is more readable.

 

  Rolling over until she plummeted onto the stone floor. Yona moaned and opened her eyes; she had the strangest dream… The Seiryuu had saved her from Soo-won, and somehow she knew his name was Shin-Ah like the moonlight. His face was hid by a mask but she wasn’t frightened of him in the least. Yona had felt such a strange sense of calm.

  Was it really just a dream? She felt she’d be disappointed if it was. It seemed impossible it could have been real. Her heart ached, and she wished it would end.

  Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Yona got up and stared out the tower window for a few minutes. The sun’s rays beamed through the glass and basked over her weary body. It was the closest she would get to being out there. With a sigh, she turned around to stare at the wall where Shin-Ah was. Not being able to help herself any longer she walked to the wall. Hesitant at first, she raised her hand in a fist. She had the strangest urge to knock on it. Would he answer her if she did?

  Yona bit her lip and knocked three times. Silence was her disappointed answer. Her shoulders slouched, and she frowned. He was purposefully ignoring her. Now she was certain even more that she had only dreamt she met him.

  A faint tapping sounded on the other side of the wall. At first, Yona wasn’t sure of the sound. She knocked back and was met with a soft knock. A small smile graced her lips. This didn’t satisfy her curiosity, it only made her want more and Yona wanted to see him. If this wasn’t a dream, then there had to be a door somewhere that led into his side of the tower. She just had to find it.

  Sliding her hands across the wall, Yona fumbled for some kind of door that was likely invisible to the eye. She’d been at it for over 30 minutes but her hands had found a funny latch on part of the wall. After staring at it she noticed the wall was a wooden door painted to look like brick. Somebody was trying to keep this connected door a secret, but why? Knowing she shouldn’t be so curious, Yona lifted the latch and pulled the door open. It creaked so loud that she flinched. Shin-Ah would’ve heard her by now.

  “Hello?” She stepped into the room, squinting to see. His side of the tower had no window. Uncle Yu-Hon was cruel to lock someone away with no light. A normal person would have gone mad by now, but he was far from normal. And who was to say the Seiryuu hadn’t gone mad. Yona didn’t falter in her steps at the thought. If she were smart, she would have been more cautious about approaching the legendary Seiryuu. He was said to be dangerous. She could turn to stone if she met his eyes. But no, she felt no such fear. Shin-Ah needed a friend not a victim. So instead of cowering like most people, Yona walked on, even in the pitch black. “Seiryuu—Shin-Ah?” her voice pierced the darkness in front of her. Stretching her hands out in front of her to keep from tripping, Yona gasped as she ran into something solid and it wasn’t a wall. Warm hands grabbed onto hers.

  “You shouldn’t be here, Hiryuu,” the voice was soft but undoubtedly a male’s.

  “Hiryuu? But I’m not— “He was calling her the red dragon. Why was he doing that?

  “It will be a bad thing if they find you in here.” She could feel but not see the sadness radiating from him. Yona wanted to take that sadness away and bury it deep. This man was no monster to be locked away in the darkness.

  Bells jingled as Shin-Ah led her back toward her side of the tower. Toward the light…

  Looking up at him, Yona held her breath. He looked exactly as he had in her dream. This wasn’t a dream. The reality of it sent a shock and a shiver through her.

  The big door to her prison room was creaking as it opened. Both of them froze by the connecting door. It was much too late now to part ways without being seen. Shin-Ah pressed her against the wall, putting a finger to her lips. Yona stared up at him, her lips burned where he was touching them.

  “Princess—I mean— “ a maid stammered over herself. None of the servants could call Yona Princess. It was forbidden to the point of a beating. “Miss Yona?” the maid sounded scared. Her footsteps were going towards their hiding spot. One more step and she’d —   A scream pierced through the air as the maid caught sight of them. Where she fainted as her eyes landed on the man in the mask, landing in a heap in front of them.

  Yona was frozen in shock. What if it had been Soo-won or Yu-Hon who had walked in and discovered them? They would think they were both trying to escape.

  Shin-Ah moved first, dragging the maid into Yona’s side of the tower. “We must shut this door. They can't know about it.”

  Yona gave a silent nod and stepped through the doorway; staring back at him she wished it didn’t have to be this way. Shin-Ah turned to go and Yona grabbed his hand. Pausing in his tracks, he glanced back at her. For a moment, Yona was completely silent. She was at a loss for words. She wasn’t sure what she wanted to say. “Thank you, Shin-Ah. I promise I will find a way to get you out of this place.” She squeezed his hand in hers. Shin-Ah only nodded before slipping away. The bells that Yona heard earlier swung across his mask in a gentle sway. Yona heard their melody long after Shin-Ah disappeared into the dark. Closing the door, Yona gave a sorrowful sigh.

  The maid was already stirring. It wouldn’t be long now before she went screaming to tell of what she had witnessed. It turned Yona’s blood cold in fear. Her uncle would be mad that she had befriended the very ‘monster’ he intended to end her miserable life. He had only placed her in this tower to silence and humble her in fright. Waiting to kill her because he was enjoying her fear, she was sure now he’d end her.

  Sitting by the windowsill, Yona tried to fake normalcy when the maid sat up in a start. The girl gave a small shriek, shooting up and running to the exit door. “Miss Yona!” the maid stared at Yona as if she were the cursed one. Before Yona got a word in, she was alone again. It was only a matter of if and when the girl told of what happened. And if she did, Yona was expecting unpleasant company.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya’ll are going to want to murder me but probably Soo-won more…I hope. *cough* anyway here is the newest chapter. I was going to wait until Friday to post but I thought I might as well go ahead. The ratings had to go up because of this chapter.

  It was only a few hours later when Yona had her visitor. It was Soo-won instead of Uncle Yu-Hon. She wasn't sure which one was really worse. Uncle Yu-Hon had most likely given him free rein to do about anything he pleased with her. They all knew Yona would be easier to keep docile that way and the perfect method of punishment.

Soo-won was nose to nose with her as soon as he walked by. Yona knew there was always a crazy gleam in her cousin’s eyes but today she was sure it had finally taken over.

  Soo-won slapped her soundly across the face and she tried to dodge the best she could. Unfortunately, he had her pinned between his arms so there was little she could do. His breath was hot on her face and his closeness sent her into a panic.

  “Seiryuu has bewitched you with his eyes hasn’t he? How else can you be with him?” Soo-won growled, and it was almost animalistic. He became even closer if it were possible. “Have you become his lover as well?”

  Yona shook her head frantically. “N-no!”

  “LIAR!” Grabbing her by her hair, Soo-won yanked her hair until she was level with his face.

  Crying out from the ripping of her scalp, Yona pleaded. “Please, stop! Soo-won…” she broke off as she heard a painful shout from the other side. “No!!!” they were torturing him! Screaming in anger, she thrashed against Soo-won.

  Soo-won laughed cruelly. “Oh, my little red-haired beauty, if you could only see on the other side.” His hands found their way to her neck. Fingernails raked down her neck to her chest, leaving angry red marks down her body. As he ripped her dress open down her chest Yona screamed. She beat at him with all her might, over and over but he was relentless. The more she misbehaved the rougher Soo-won became. His fingernails were raking across her breasts like claws. He had covered her mouth with his to drown out her screams. But Yona was livid; she bit his lip until she tasted blood. Soo-won growled and shoved her harder into the wall. At once, Yona knew she had done the wrong thing. Angering him even further and to the point of no return.

  Gripping her hips, Soo-won pulled her flush to his body. Yanking her legs up until he had her straddling him, Yona could feel his hardness jabbing into her and it made her want to retch.

  “You can’t do this!” she screamed, still attempting to escape. She would not go quietly.

  “Shut up, you worthless trash.” Soo-won tugged up her skirts until they were bunched at her waist. Yona was paralyzed in a state of fear she’d never known. Only able to watch as Soo-won fumbled with his clothes. And watch as he pressed her into the wall, bending her body in painful angles. As he positioned himself, she braced herself for the violation. It hurt worse than she imagined and she screamed, feeling herself being ripped in half. Seeing white spots in her vision, she forced her mind to drift somewhere. Anywhere but where she was. Letting her thoughts shift to the other side of the tower. There was a violent struggle going on… metal was clashing —   Soo-won pushed to the ground, bringing her back to focus. Yona clawed at him, leaving angry marks like the ones he’d left on her. Soo-won shoved her hands away and yanked them above her head.

  “LET ME GO!” Yona flailed against him, kicking out with her legs, even as he wedged his way back between them. “I won’t let you do this to me!” she cried out in anger. He’d already taken her innocence. Why did he have to continue this brutality?

  “You are not allowed to demand things.” Soo-won spat at her. He pushed himself into her again. A keening wail split the air and at first Yona didn’t realize it was her until she felt tears stream down her face. She couldn’t make him stop his assault and she was too exhausted to fight him off anymore. Yona was powerless. The only comfort she had was Soo-won ending her life afterward. There was no way she could live with herself after this was over.

  “That’s a good girl.” Soo-won laughed as she let herself go limp. “What is the matter? Have I finally broken your fire?” he sounded smug with himself. His thrusts became violent until she was sure her body would split apart. A growl vibrated over her and she felt something hot shoot up inside her.  Yona had never felt so nasty in her life. At last he pulled off of her, looking much too satisfied.

  Squeezing her eyes shut, Yona refused to open them again. “Please, kill me.”

  “Death is much too forgiving.” Soo-won pulled a small knife from his belt. “I have something better planned for you.”

  Yona didn’t look at him. She would not give him more satisfaction by seeing her fear.

  There were multiple screams of pain on the other side. They didn’t sound like Shin-Ah. What on earth…?

  “That cursed Seiryuu,” Soo-won ground his teeth. “You stay put.”

  As if Yona could go anywhere in her state. She was aware of the blood covering her legs.

  The hidden door banged open and Soo-won gave a surprised yelp. “You--!” he started, but it was cut off into a scream. There was a thud and a scrap of metal and suddenly Yona felt somebody pick her up.

  “N—no,” Yona shook her head frantically put paused as she felt something furry placed around her exposed skin. Her eyes slid open at the ting of bells.

  “I need you to take off my mask,” Shin-Ah was hesitant but his words were firm. Yona stared up at him in shock at his words. What was he planning? “Please.”

  Gripping it on both sides she slid it off his face. Yona held onto the mask tightly in her arms. She glimpsed his face for a few seconds before he shut his eyes.

  “I’m going to break us out of here. I need you to shut your eyes no matter what happens. Promise me?” His voice was pleading.

  “I promise,” Yona nodded, glimpsing Soo-wons’s crumpled body. Closing her eyes, she shivered. Pressing her face away into the Seiryuu’s chest, she was embarrassed as a whimper escaped her. A kiss was placed on top of her head as he walked toward the unguarded tower door. They were escaping and Yona wasn’t sure if she was relieved or scared for Shin-Ah’s life. He’d never make it past the castle gates…

  “Hey! Where do you think--?” a voice started and then was cut off in a sharp scream. Yona heard the guard fall to the ground in a heap. He was using his eyes as a sword.

  One by one they all fell, making a path for them to escape. It felt as if several hours had passed but Yona knew when the ground changed that they were out of the castle gates. The rocky ground turned into brush and leaves as Shin-Ah continued until they were deep into the forest. Yona felt his steps falter violently, and she was slipping from his grasp in seconds.

  “I’m s—sorry. I can’t control it.” They both tumbled to the forest floor in a heap. Shin-Ah was so still Yona was afraid he was dead. Until his eyes met hers and he gave her a sad smile. They slipped close again in exhaustion.

  Yona was trapped under Shin-Ah’s paralyzed arm but she found she was too tired to care. They were free…

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newest chapter update. I’m sorry it took a little while. After the last chapter I’m sure everyone is ready to jump me.

Yona jumped awake and her heart thudded wildly in fear. Everything was unfamiliar, and she was alone. Dense trees loomed over her. Scrambling to get up, her legs wobbled out from under her and she fell back in a heap to the ground. There was a horrible ache in her legs. Just moving they hurt so much… and so did her insides. She whimpered in memory of what had transpired earlier. But she’d been saved after it was over. Only Yona wasn’t sure if she was grateful or rather wished Soo-won had killed her.

  A wail ripped out of her throat and she hugged her knees, rocking herself back and forth. She was defiled, nasty, dirty and worthless used goods. “No!” her throat felt as if it could bleed from overuse. She could feel a panic attack trying to stifle her.

  “Yona!” it was Shin-Ah, falling on his knees beside her to make sure she was okay. The mask wasn’t able to hide his panic.

  Yona’s shoulders shook uncontrollably. “Why—“ she snubbed. Shin-Ah pulled her against his chest in a feat to comfort her. ‘Why didn’t you let him kill me. I—I wanted him to k—kill me.” Her tears seeped into his clothes but he didn’t seem to notice.

  “No.” Shin-Ah’s voice was firmer than she’d ever heard it. His tone made her jump but his arms around her tightened.

  Yona’s sobs and snubs quieted slowly until she was silent. She should pull away from Shin-Ah’s warm embrace, but the thought made her shake in fear. The thought of being alone was terrifying.

  “You’re all right now. You can relax,” Shin-Ah ran a hand through her snarled up red hair. Yona found her eyes drooping now in her exhaustion.

 

  Shin-Ah had never felt such hatred for another human being as he did the ‘want to be prince’ Soo-won. The guards had tried to restrain him in the tower because they knew he’d found a way to get to the other side of the tower. They’d had their own fun jabbing at him, giving him small lacerations with their swords. Nothing serious, but just enough to hurt… Nothing hurt him worse than the screams from the other side that sent chills running up his spine. Yona was in trouble and she was in pain, but he couldn’t help her yet. If he used his eyes to take down the guards and Soo-won, he wouldn’t be able to get her out of the castle. He’d been carefully calculating plans and time the last few days. His timing was here, and he had to act now.

  The two guards were becoming careless because Shin-Ah refused to defend himself. It made it too easy to jab the first one and steal his sword. The man yowled in protest, alerting the second guard, but Shin-Ah had already felled the first one. The second guard was down just as quickly. Shin-Ah unstrapped the sword sheath from the guard he stole the sword from and strapped it on his back.

  The other side had gotten too quiet for his liking. At least if Yona were screaming she was alive. Shin-Ah shoved the connecting door open, making it bang against the wall with a vibration.

  Yona lay on her back with her eyes screwed shut. Her clothes were ripped open at her chest and skirt was askew. Blood covered her legs. There was no doubt what Soo-won had done. Especially when he looked at Soo-won holding his own dagger, looking much too pleased with himself. It made Shin-Ah sick, wishing he’d gotten there sooner.

  “You--!” Soo-won moved after the Seiryuu with his dagger but he didn’t get to finish his sentence. Seeing everything in red, Shin-Ah ran his blade through Soo-won’s side, making the man scream. Whether it was a fatal blow or not was of no consequence, Shin-Ah would not stick around to find out.  Finding his white fur across the room, he covered her exposed body with it.

  “N-no,” Yona shook her head, panicking she opened her eyes as he lifted her in his arms.

  Asking her to take his mask off was one of the hardest things Shin-Ah had ever done, but it was crucial to their survival now. By the time they reached the forest he was already feeling the paralysis taking over his body.

 

  Here Shin-Ah sat now with the unconscious woman in his arms. If they didn’t get to moving soon, Yu-Hon would find them. There would be a fate worse than death awaiting them if they were dragged back now.

  So Shin-Ah did what he had to because Yona was in no shape to walk and too tired. Shifting her, he stood up with her in his arms. She weighed so little, it wouldn’t be hard to travel this way.

  So Shin-Ah walked on and Yona slept soundly against him. He marveled at how trusting she was with him, even after her ordeal with Soo-won. They hadn’t known each other long enough to build a trust but even Shin-Ah felt such a bond with her. Dragon’s blood… no doubt but regardless he knew the feelings were real and not artificial.

  On he walked until it was too dark to see. But he was satisfied that the castle had disappeared hours ago. There was no sign of being followed but that didn’t mean they could stop being cautious. Yona was stirring in his arm. She’d been so still for so long it worried him. Shin-Ah felt his muscles protest Yona’s weight. His body was feeling heavy and tired. Soon if they didn’t stop he would pass out. They were in a giant cluster of trees that would be hard for castle guards to see them in. Hopefully it was safe enough to rest for a while.

  “Shin-Ah?” Yona whispered, glancing up at him.

  “We can stop here,” Shin-Ah wavered on his feet, forcing Yona to grab onto his neck to keep from falling.

  “You need to rest,” she said gently, placing her hand on his face where his mask wasn’t covering it.

  Shin-Ah placed her down on the ground and let his own self sag against the tree beside her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken so long for me to update. I got a lot of family at my house and everytime I decide to write I get interrupted. On top of it all, I had to literally force myself to write and squeeze this chapter out. Getting major blocks… ideas would be great. I’m still trying to come up with ways that the two can meet the other dragons, Hak and Yoon.

Chapter 7

 

  Yona lay beside Shin-Ah, watching him sleep. Leaning against a tree, he didn’t look like he was sleeping very comfortable. Carrying her all this way, he had to be exhausted. It made her feel ashamed. She should have walked beside him but instead she’d been sleeping. Now, she wondered how she’d slept like she did for so long. They needed food; maybe she could go find something before he woke up.

  Bracing herself on the tree that Shin-Ah was sleeping against, Yona pushed herself to her feet. But it was all she could do not to cry. Moving was excruciating to her legs. Pain or not, she wanted to do this simple task. Only getting past a few yards of trees before she stumbled, she was falling… arms grabbed her before she hit the ground.

Leaning heavily against her savior, Yona muttered. “Useless.” She was useless and nothing but a burden. Why isn’t he leaving me behind? He owed nothing, but she owed her life and more.

  “No.” Shin-Ah admonished, helping her walk back to their meager campsite. “Stay put.” He demanded in little words that clenched her heart. He’s so tired. Where is he going?

  Watching him go, Yona had no choice but to slump back on the tree and wait.

  Several minutes later, Shin-Ah came back bearing berries and roots. When he divided them up to share, Yona noticed he gave more to her. Shaking her head, she pushed more on his side. “You need it more than I do.”

  He had manners enough not to argue with her and they ate in silence.

  Afterward Shin-Ah helped Yona to her feet. Not saying a word, he led her deeper through the forest. Her limping seemed to get worse, but she refused to complain. They had to get farther away as they could from the castle. At least she could lean on him for support. They carried on until nightfall. Shin-Ah only had them stop on account of her. The thought made Yona shameful that she was so weak.

  Again she thought… _Why doesn’t this man leave me behind? He has no need for me, I’m only slowing him down._ He was just as concerned about her well being as his own… if not more.  What was she to him, anyway?

  Yona stared at Shin-Ah across their tiny campfire. This was the first time they made a fire since they had escaped the castle. Need of warmth was stronger than fear of being seen. Shivering even though she had Shin-Ah’s fur wrapped around her, she worried about the Seiryuu. He was surely cold, and she had his fur hide. Frowning, Yona stood up and walked to his side of the fire. “Here,” she extended the fur to him. He looked up at her and shook his head. She’d always suspected he was stubborn, but she was also stubborn. Not taking no for an answer, Yona sat down beside him. Scooting until their shoulders brushed, she wrapped one side around him until they were sharing it. It was big enough they could.

  Shin-Ah tensed for a moment and Yona wondered if she had overstepped the boundaries. But then, a hesitant arm wrapped around her back, making her warmer in an instant. Yona sneaked a look up at Shin-Ah and jumped when she realized he was mirroring her actions. There was a strange fluttering beginning in her chest. She’d felt such a thing before but it had been long ago. When she’d had her heart set on having Soo-won. No—she could never let herself feel for another ever again. The one she loved had betrayed her in the worst possible way there was. No, she had to squash any feelings that were trying to take hold of her heart. She would have to put that traitor heart under lock and key.

  That night Yona found herself back to back with Shin-Ah. With the night air and only one fur hide that was the only way to stay warm. It didn’t take long for the both of them to fall into a deep sleep from their exhaustion. Nightmares plagued Yona’s tortured mind, but she was paralyzed and unable to wake herself up. She used to force herself awake. Now it was as if something pinned her down. Like Soo-won and his filthy hands… all over her body.

  “No!” she screamed in anger and horror. There was no pushing anyone anyway this time.

  The next morning Yona had a discourteous awakening. Something furry was brushing against the side of her face. A scream ripped from her throat loud enough to wake the dead. Shin-Ah came running out of the forest in a panic, stopping short at the scene. A squirrel sat on Yona’s forehead. It looked like it was eating her face at first. At closer inspection, it was only rubbing its nose. The girl looked terrorized; not knowing what kind of animal was on her head.

  “Be still.” Shin-Ah said quietly, making her freeze.

  “W—what is it?” Yona whimpered.

  Shin-Ah scooped up the offending object off her face. Yona bolted up, rubbing at her face. “It’s a squirrel!” she sounded shocked.

  The little thing wasn’t even trying to escape Shin-Ah’s hands. “P’kyuuu?” They both stared at the squirrel before laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been revised. -AL I did have a love confession but realized it's too soon.
> 
> I know it's been forever. I haven't given up on this story. I just got a little blocked is all and other things...well anyway here is the chapter.
> 
> Now I've been thinking about certain plots in the story. I know a lot of you were wondering whether or not that Yona is pregnant. I haven't decided just yet. Actually I wasn't thinking about it at all until I got a bunch or reviews and comments on the matter. It may or may not enrich the story line a lot more with interesting drama. So I'm going to have a vote. Who is in favor of the idea?

Chapter 8

 

  The squirrel that Shin-Ah deemed the worthy name of Ao became a part of a traveling trio. Shin-Ah and the animal were inseparable from then on. If Yona were to be honest, she found herself jealous at times. Jealousy seized her in an alarming way. When on earth had this feeling taken hold? She had no right to feel that way and no claim over the Seiryuu. It was like her heart was crying out he belonged to her. NO! She squashed the thought as soon as it surfaced and followed behind Shin-Ah as they continued further away from the castle farther into the unknown. Yona was frightened of what was ahead but it had to be better than if she’d stayed behind.

  Shin-Ah and Yona had been traveling for a few days. The forest seemed to stretch endlessly as if it had swallowed them up. Where were they at? Was there ever an end?

  Lost in her thoughts, Yona didn’t notice Shin-Ah had stopped until she rammed into his back. “Oof!” her nose was hurting, and she rubbed it with a small scowl of pain.

  Reaching over his shoulder for his sword, Shin-Ah stared into the trees or rather through them at something on ahead.

  “Shin-Ah?” Yona was almost afraid to ask as the Seiryuu’s shoulders tensed up.

  “They’ve found us.”

  Those three words sent black spots to dance across Yona’s vision. Feeling as if she were sent underwater, she forced to keep herself upright. Passing out would not do anything at a time like this.

  Soo-won was dead, right?” Shin-Ah had killed him… Yona wasn’t sure what had really happened that horrible day, but she’d been sure she had seen Soo-won on the ground in a bloody heap.

  “No. No. No.” Yona stumbled backwards in horror. Shin-Ah touched her arm and Yona involuntarily flinched away, making the masked man frown in worry.

  There was a faint sound of shouting up ahead, and despite flinching from his touch just moments ago. Yona unconsciously leaned closer to her protector.

  Ao scrambled across Shin-Ah’s back to perch on Yona’s shoulder. The warm little ball of fur seemed to calm the girl if for a moment, but it was short lived. Shin-Ah snagged her hand and pulled her into the brush.

  They watched as the men on horses came into view. Soo-Won was there in the jumble and Yona was glad to be sitting. If she’d been standing she would have fallen.

  Seeing him now brought back every horrible memory as fresh as if she were reliving it all over again.

  An arm wrapped around her shoulders in an act of comfort. Yona hadn’t noticed until now she was shaking so bad that her teeth rattled. Unbidden, a cry tried to climb its way up and a hand covered her mouth to stifle it. Shin-Ah pulled her into his chest, keeping them hidden from sight.

  Strangely, Yona felt calmer pressed so close to him. Almost—almost forgetting the danger right in front of them.

  A pair of boots stopped in front of their spot and Yona squeezed her eyes shut in horror.

  “We’ve come for the ex-princess under Prince Soo-won’s orders.” It was like the man knew they were there.

  Forgetting how to breathe, Yona felt Shin-Ah squeeze her hand in his.

  Those soldiers were after her but why? Everyone knew and Yona herself that they were only counting the days until she was executed by Uncle Yu-hon.

  What would Soo-won do if he found her? What if he found Shin-Ah? A shiver ran up her spine. If they found Shin-Ah with Yona, he wouldn’t hesitate to strike the Seiryuu down along with the traitorous princess.

  No… they couldn’t be found for either of their sakes.

  Neither of them had seen so many pairs of boots walk by in their lives. Pair by pair they went and yet it seemed hours before they were gone.

  There was a crick in Yona’s neck were she was pressed into Shin-Ah’s chest. She stayed frozen, not knowing when it would be safe again.

  “They’re gone for now,” Shin-Ah’s voice broke the silence like an arrow, making the girl jump in surprise. His breath tickled across her face and she fought the urge to shiver.

  Though the coast was clear, neither entertained the first move to stand. Not knowing what to do next, Yona looked up at Shin-Ah. The miscalculation of how close their faces were bumped his mask off. The sound of the mask hitting the ground was like a gunshot in the quiet forest.

  Yona stared up at Shin-Ah in shock, “I’m s—sorry.”

  There was no answer from the Seiryuu and he made no move to hide his face from her. Those golden eyes held her still and unable to move, without the influence of his powers. There was a look in Shin-Ah’s eyes that had her heart leap into her throat.

  The space between them was gone all at once, and if Yona moved even an inch their lips would brush.

  The arm around her tightened, making escape futile—not that she was planning to, anyway.

  “Yona,” Shin-Ah sighed her name, claiming her lips with his in a consuming but gentle caress. It was the first kiss Yona had ever received other than the man handling she had from Soo-won. That kiss had been bruising and unforgiving where this kiss was soft and sweet in contrast. Leaving her breathless and mute as Shin-Ah drew away. They stared back in shock.

  “Forgive me,” Shin-Ah was the first to turn away, a blush beginning to tinge his face. The marks under his eyes turned redder as well.

  Fumbling around for his mask it was like Shin-Ah couldn’t wait to hide his face.

  Not wanting him to hide his face just yet Yona found herself stopping his hands. Yona pulled it away just as he was about to put it in its place. “Not yet.”

 

  Shin-Ah stared in amazement. No one had ever wanted to simply look upon his face, not without screaming that he was cursed. This girl wanted to look upon his face because she accepted him.

  The feelings he’d tried to squash were coming back with such force he’d kissed her without thinking. They’d become each others’ anchor and he was feeling something he knew he shouldn’t. He refused to put a name to it. Yona was not ready for such confessions, but he didn’t care how little he knew her that feeling only got stronger. Shin-Ah expected Yona to be upset by his forwardness but instead she didn’t want him to put his mask back on. If he didn’t know any better, he would think that the look in her eyes was her wishing for another kiss.

  Once more, Shin-Ah wanted to give way to abandon for another taste of her sweet lips but he held back. The mask clattered down to the dirt again and Yona spoke in an almost timid voice as if afraid to speak aloud her thoughts. “I don’t know when it happened or why. I feel so—“ she paused, changing her words. Her fingers brushing his cheek. “But you’ve become so dear to me.” Those fingers froze on his face. “Where would I be without you?” her hand trembled at the thought.

  Now it was Shin-Ah’s who forgot to breathe as tears welled up in his eyes. They fell from his ‘cursed’ orbs as Yona wiped them away one by one.

  “I promise to keep you from harm. I won’t let anything happen to you. You’re not alone.” Shin-Ah tried to find his composure and Yona smiled like he was the most wonderful person in the world, making his heart ache. His face burned once more as he realized he said his thoughts aloud. “We—should go.” He cleared his throat, helping Yona rise.

  “Yes, we should.” Yona reluctantly handed Shin-Ah his mask.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No excuses... I promise to write more.

Chapter 9

Hours later, Yona is still feeling the effects of Shin-Ah’s kiss. So much so she tripped twice and nearly fell flat on her face if it hadn’t been for the seiryuu’s quick thinking and reflexes. Unfortunately then she thought about his hands and turned flustered all over again. It seemed Shin-Ah didn’t notice, or he chose not to comment on her ‘odd’ behavior. Yona was glad.  
Here they were running for their lives and she was feeling like some lovesick maiden. It was time to snap out of it!  
Hours of daylight later, Shin-Ah snapped her from hazy thoughts by saying they should set up camp.  
Their routines seemed awkward and way too quiet but they’d only just started when Shin-Ah grabbed Yona’s shoulder. “Soldiers are coming!” Those three words stole her breath, freezing her feet to the spot. Through her body moved anyway as Shin-Ah yanked her behind an alcove where they fell to the ground side by side—face to face. Despite the impending danger Yona gulped, pulse raising that hadn’t a thing to do with the danger of the soldiers but the danger of being so close to the Seiryuu.  
“Over here!” voices shouted close by—too close. Yona squeezed her eyes shut desperately, trying to close off her emotions before panic set in.  
Were they on to them? They could be found!  
Yona didn’t realize she was trembling until Shin-Ah pulled her into his chest. There were no words between them but Yona felt a little calmer all the same.  
“We’ll camp here tonight!” someone yelled.  
They realized at the same time in horror, the soldiers decided to set up camp barely fifteen feet from where they lay.  
The two had no choice but to stay on the ground as silent as mice. Yona could hear Shin-Ah’s heart pounding in her ear. He looked so calm and collected but the truth was he was scared as Yona felt. She was more than certain he could her own thundering heart. It was so loud it was a wonder that the camp couldn’t hear it.  
Taking a deep breath of calm, Yona closed her eyes. If only she could forget.  
Ever so silently Shin-Ah’s hand traveled to her hair in an effort to calm her no less. Yona couldn’t stop herself from looking up at him. Not that she could see his face; she’d be lying if she said it didn’t bother her that the mask was keeping her from knowing what he was thinking. She found her fingers moving on their own, pulling the mask away from his face. Shin-Ah’s eyes flickered shut; hands stilling in her hair for a moment. At first, she thought she over stepped her bounds until a barely there smile appeared on his lips. It was there for only a few seconds but there. And for a time they forgot their peril.  
The night dragged on with no signs of the men leaving. It looked like Yona and Shin-Ah were forced to stay in their hiding spots.  
Despite trying her best to stay awake, Yona nodded off to the sound of heart beats.

Shin-Ah was aware the moment Yona fell asleep. She’d been so frightened he found himself trying his best to console her. Getting way out of his comfort zone. Being this close he couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss between them. They’d barely had the time to think things over about what it all meant.  
Without a doubt, Shin-Ah knew he was in love with the girl he swore to protect—but he couldn’t tell her. Yona had been through too much. It was a wonder she was so close to him. Her trust was more than a little humbling. This was why he couldn’t allow himself to take advantage of such trust. Allow only simple touches of comfort.  
He breathed a sigh, listening to the droning voices of the soldiers. From what he could tell they were looking for him and Yona. This information he’d known for a while now, but he refused to worry Yona more than she already was. It was bad enough they had to keep out of sight. The heightened danger had Shin-Ah on pins and needles. He couldn’t fall asleep if he tried. Unconsciously his grip on Yona tightened before he realized what he was doing.  
The night air on his face felt vulnerable. Making Shin-Ah wish he still wore his mask. The object in question was too far out of reach. If he reached for it, he would disturb the girl sprawled across his chest. His cheeks reddened as he realized their position and how close they really were. Not that they really could help it at a time like this. Barriers were thrown out of the window. All there was to do was waiting. Waiting they did.  
Somewhere before daylight appeared Shin-Ah nodded off only to be woken up by shouts. Yona jerked awake, looking like a frightened animal as she realized where she was and why. After meeting his eyes, the girl relaxed considerably. They watched as the small army woke and gathered their things before eating a pot of porridge. The smell reminded the both of them that they hadn’t eaten since yesterday.  
Stomachs grumbling uncomfortably, they waited until the last soldier could be seen disappearing over the horizon.  
Deeming it clear, Shin-Ah stood up, replaced his mask and pulled Yona to her feet. They both sighed at the same time before laughing softly in relief.  
“Shall we go find breakfast? Yona no longer looked like a cornered animal; looking more like her old self. This is relieving to the Seiryuu. He nods and followed the ex-princess into the dense forest.  
Neither of them notices the soldier following silently behind.


	10. Chapter 10

  After a hearty breakfast of berries and editable roots, the two travel on once again. Yona was relieved to stretch her limbs after being glued to the ground for hours. It didn’t pass her notice that Shin-ah was acting particularly stiff this morning. Knowing it was all her fault, Yona found herself turning an undeniably shade of red. Finding herself completely unable to meet the Seiryuu’s eyes, she kept her eyes mostly downcast unless spoken to.

  It wasn’t just Yona; the entire atmosphere seemed to have changed between the two. First the kiss and being forced to share such close quarters made the both of them act strange.

  The attraction they were feeling was rather unsettling for Yona’s heart. After Soo-won shattered her ideas of love, she never thought she could be attracted to another as long as she lived.

  Shin-ah’s kiss had shaken her to the core and she would be a liar to say she hadn’t been terrified of herself. A small part of Yona feared the way Shin-ah had completely captured her heart in his hands in such a short amount of time. The girl was at the Seiryuu’s mercy of what he would do to her. It wasn’t just he who captured her heart. Yona could see it in his eyes that she’d captured his in the same way. Both hearts were so very fragile.

  That was why as now neither would voice their feelings. Yona especially was not ready to bare her heart.

  Lost in her heavy thoughts, Yona completely missed the sound of faint footsteps from behind but Shin-ah had picked them up hours ago. If Yona had paid attention and not lost in her own head, she would have noticed how stiff and wary Shin-ah had become or know how close he was walking next to her. So close that their hands brushed, starting Yona enough to gasp. The simple touch felt like a lightning spark going up her arm.

  However, there was hardly time to focus on this new development.

  “We’ve been followed for a while now but it seems they’ve caught up to us.” Shin-ah’s words were a mere breath only to be heard by Yona. The Seiryuu didn’t meet the ex princess’ eyes.

  Yona’s heart felt lodged in her throat. How long were they followed while she wasn’t paying attention to her surroundings? She had to get her thoughts and feelings in check before something bad happened while she wasn’t on guard. Being distracted like this was a sure way to get the both of them killed.

  Whipping around, Shin-ah pulled Yona swiftly behind him, “When I say run. Run and don’t look back.”

  “Yes.” Yona couldn’t argue at a time like this. He surely would hold his own with a lone soldier. This wasn’t an army. Yona couldn’t fight back and without a weapon she had no way to defend herself without Shin-ah. The realization of being unable to protect herself or Shin-ah made her frown. She hated being so helpless. What if one day Shin-ah needed help she couldn’t give? _No. No. No stop thinking!_ The red head trained her eyes on the hulking form walking toward them at a disturbing pace. Unable to control herself, Yona pressed close into Shin-ah’s back.

  Hand already inching for the hilt of his sword, Shin-ah waited until the soldier approached. The man didn’t draw until he was several feet away. “Ah, the lovely ex princess and her faithful dragon. Fancy seeing you here.”

  Yona stared at the soldier in quiet shock. The man was speaking almost as if he knew them. A ploy to get the both of them to lower their guard. Shin-ah would have none of it.

  A sharp **_ching_** filled the air as the Seiryuu trained his sword on the man who had the nerve to grin.

  What on earth?! Yona took a step at the horrendous display.

  Seconds later there’s a secondary **_ching_** of sliding metal. A sword arcs its path towards Shin-ah’s mask, a hair away from slashing across it.

  Covering her mouth with her hands, Yona tried to keep a scream at bay, feeling the wind from the deadly swing.

  Shin-ah pushed the sword back with vicious force, making his opponent take several steps back. “Run.”

  Yona didn’t have to be told twice. The girl shot like an arrow into the trees only to look back once. Continuing to run until she was too out of breath to carry on another step.

  Heaving against a tree, she waited for Shin-ah right there. He wouldn’t take too long—

  “Well, well, what do we have here? A little lost princess who can’t find her way,” the mocking voice froze Yona’s blood, crippling her into terror.

  “Soo-won,” a whimper passed her lips as she backed as far into the tree as was allowed. Visions of what he did to her assault her mind until she thought she might hurl. Wobbling, Yona made a run for it, but she already knew it was a fruitless attempt.

 She’d only taken five steps before her arms were wrenched behind her back. “Let me go!” she cried out in desperation, squirming to get away. Blind in her fright if she didn’t get away she knew she would pass out.

  Soo-won whirled the girl around so fast her head snapped back as he pressed her into the closest tree.

  Petrified, Yona stared up at the man she used to love in horror. There were no sweet smiles and calm words. Just a sneer as her cousin leaned over her form, using his height to further intimidate her as if she wasn’t scared enough.

  “You got away from me last time but there’s no escaping me this now, Yona.” The sun glinted off an object he’d been hiding in his kimono sleeve until this moment.

  “Shin-ah…” the name came off her tongue before she stopped it. As if saying the name would make the man materialize.

  A chuckle bubbled out of Soo-won’s chest, “You call that animal’s name even in the face of death?” the dagger in his hand moved closer and Yona flinched back with a whimper.

  “He will come for me!” Yona gasped out before Soo-won smashed his hand to her mouth.

  “That thing won’t come for you. It’s a monster with no soul. He’s probably watching right now as I end your miserable life.” The dagger pressed into her throat before sliding down her front. Ripping the only clothes she possessed. The ones she wore when he attacked her but now they were far more ripped. Past the point of indecent… but that wouldn’t matter when she was dead.

  The girl clawed at his arms to disarm the weapon. Anything to get away from this horrible man.

  Tears pricked Yona’s eyes, but she refused to let them fall. This monster wasn’t worth her tears.

  As if Soo-won read her thoughts, he pressed the knife closer to her skin, forcing blood from her chest where it pressed against her erratic heartbeat “I’d be merciful and give you a quick death but after you scorned me in that tower—where that monster ruined my plans. How humiliated I felt after all the servants and even Father found me out cold on the stone floor bleeding out.” He pulled the dagger away with a shiny glint in his eyes. The look of a man gone completely mad. “I will not allow you a quick death.” Yona felt more than saw the dagger as it pressed into her side, skin protesting against the sharp tip. Just one thrust and she would be dying at his feet. She never once looked down but kept her eyes fully locked on her enemy.

  “After I kill you, I will hunt your precious Seiryuu down until he dies from exhaustion—“

  “No! No stop it!”

  Smirking, Soo-won pressed his body into hers. “Yes princess, beg for his life. Beg me to spare it,” he was so close Yona could feel his breath. She turned her head away in disgust, squeezing her eyes shut. The trembling in her body started as the knife poked her side just a little more.

  “Beg me for your life, Yona,” the words were whispered into her ear like a lover’s sweet declaration of love. The warning never came.

  The scream that followed echoed for miles. The sound froze Shin-ah at the spot and for a moment his heart stopped altogether. The moment he came back alive it was as if someone else took over his body. The soldier he’d been fighting all this time fell to the ground like a giant fallen tree. Without a second glance back at his victory, Shin-ah was running as fast as he could toward the most awful sound in the world. The sound of Yona dying.

  The Seiryuu found the girl he’d come to love on the forest floor, gripping at a dagger protruding from her side. The blood was everywhere.

  “NO!” the agonized howl that ripped from the supposed ‘soul-less monster’ rivaled that of the girls.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

  At first glance, Shin-ah was sure Yona must be dead. Her body lying in that puddle of scarlet was so still. It was only for those small chest falls that denied her death. However, if Shin-ah didn’t do something soon she wouldn’t be long for this world.

  “Yona!” the Seiryuu fell to his knees beside her.

  “Sh—Shin-ah?” Yona’s voice cracked from pain. Every breath she took seemed to put the girl in agony. There was no choice… Shin-ah had to remove the dagger. The reality made him cold in terror. If something went wrong, he couldn’t help here in the middle of nowhere with no healer in sight.

  His hands moved while his mind still processed the scene from his darkest nightmare. Losing Yona was not happening on his watch.

  Shaking hands brushed across her cheek, voice shaking as bad as his hands as he desperately tried to console the trembling girl. The only coherent words spouting from her lips as her purple eyes found his were, “Soo-won… you—“ it all broke off with a gasp but Shin-ah knew all he needed to know. The one who dared hurt this precious couldn’t be anyone but Soo-won.

  Grief was overtaken by blood boiling fury. The soldier he’d fought had been stalling him. All that time he was grinning so strangely—it was because he knew Yona would run and fall right into the hands of Soo-won who planned ahead to have her killed.

  What puzzled Shin-ah the most was the fact Soo-won hadn’t finished his prey. Almost like a cat that caught a mouse and only wanted to play with it.

  “Sshh, sshh, it will be all right. I have to take care of your wound.” He pressed his lips against her temple in a soft kiss before squeezing hr hand to which she responded with a weak squeeze of her own. The frightened glow was still there in her eyes but when they met Shin-ah all of it seemed to melt away in relief. “Do what you have to trust you,” Yona’s words clashed against her trembling voice.

  The Seiryuu loathed parting with the girl’s hand but he reluctantly released her and stood up. The whimper of pain escaping from Yona’s pressed lips had him almost turning around to comfort her, but he had to move quickly if he was to keep her from dying of blood loss. Right now, the dagger was the only thing keeping her from bleeding out. If he removed it now she might perish. He had to get a plan and fast.

  Shin-ah gathered as much kindling as he could find in a few yards radius.

  There were no other options besides cauterizing the wound. They didn’t have a choice if Yona was to survive. At least this was what Shin-ah chanted over and over in his head as he started the mini campfire feeling like crying. The thought of hurting her even more… tears slipped down his face causing his mask to chaff against his skin.

  Tearing the constrictive mask from his tear soaked face he chucked it aside. Listening as it made a satisfying **thunk** across the dirt.

  Stoking the fire until it burned bright he brought himself back to Yona’s side. The girl was still conscious which amazed him. Most people experiencing this much pain and blood loss would have passed out long before now.

Not this girl… so brave to be so tiny.

  “I’m going to remove the knife.”

  Yona nodded, eyes becoming unfocused. She was to fade.

  “Stay with me!” Shin-ah hated to do it but he took the bottom of Yona’s under kimono and ripped it into strips. It was the cleanest cloth available.

  Finding a small stick, the Seiryuu placed it between her teeth. “Bite down if you need to.”

  Ripping fabric away from the protruding dagger, Shin-ah gripped the hilt, trying to turn off his emotions. With no further hesitations and a deep breath, he pulled up hard, tearing a gasping cry from Yona. Dropping the dagger like it was a snake, Shin-ah wadded up one of the cloth scraps to staunch the oncoming blood. Grabbing Yona’s hand he pressed it to the wound. “Try to hold this down.” She did as he asked without one complaint.

  Picking up the despicable weapon he’d just pulled out of her side, Shin-ah grimaced as he wiped away the blood smearing across the blade.

  The dagger was meant to take Yona’s life but now it would be used to save her life.

  Moments later, Shin-ah lifted the gleaming hot blade from the fire.

  “This will hurt,” he warned as he wrapped his free arm around her front like a restraint. It wouldn’t be a good thing if she jerked in the middle of cauterizing. This was definitely bad enough as it was without further complications.

  The wound was still bleeding profusely and Shin-ah knew there would be no backing out. Painful or not if he didn’t do it now it would be too late.

  The scraping of the blade was loud as the Seiryuu removed it from the flames.

  A small whimper escaped Yona at the sight the hot dagger, nearly killing Shin-ah inside. She was scared—of him. Never had she’d given him such a look before.

  The second the blade touched her flesh, Yona screamed in agony. The stick that had been between her teeth was long gone. And though Yona trusted Shin-ah with her life, the girl desperately begged for him to stop. The pitiful cries ringing through the clearing.

  Shin-ah couldn’t stop his own tears as he finished his ministrations. “It’s all over now,” he soothed but she didn’t hear him because she’d already lost consciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 Only after everything was over and Yona fainted was it that Shin-ah realized he could hear rushing water like that of a crashing ocean shore on the beach. Had they  really  traveled that far already? Sure they had been traveling for over a month by now but Shin-ah was positive they shouldn’t yet reach the ocean for another week.

 The Seiryuu was not paying enough attention to his surrounding apparently , and that bothered him more than he liked.

 His eyes rested on the ashen form of his companion in worry. The distraction was all her fault… if only she knew.

There was a slight rustling in the trees a good hundred feet away from Shin-ah jerked toward the sound. His hand went to his sword on instinct. If this was another soldier, he was ready to take them down.

From further evaluation, the coming intruder couldn’t be a soldier. The form  was too relaxed to be a hardened soldier. The arms swung in a  completely  carefree way and there was a basket in their hand. A boy with flyaway hair who every so often would bend down to pick up and sniff certain plants.

 Shin-ah felt hope stir inside him. If the boy was so interested in plants, he must know something about medicine and  possibly  a healer! His feet moved before he contemplated his actions and forgetting all about the mask still lying in the dirt. Though in all fairness, the boy was less likely to freak out at his appearance without the tribal mask. Even if the Seiryuu had very unnatural gold eyes and blue hair.

“Wait!” Shin-ah knew he had to sound like a crazy person but he couldn’t let that boy get too far. He didn’t think he’d ever run so fast in his laugh.

 The boy jerked around in surprise and the Seiryuu wasn’t surprised to see a dagger in his hand. He slid to a stop in front of the boy who stared at him like a wild beast.

 “What do you want mister?” the question was curt and to the point. The dagger wasn’t going anywhere until he had his answer.

 “My companion  was stabbed . I tried to help her the best I knew how but she needs a healer. I noticed you seem to know your herbs.”

 The boy’s face scrunches up, but he nods after considering Shin-ah’s words. “ Very well , but if you try any funny business, this dagger is going into your back.”

 Shin-ah nods. Amazed at how quick to agree this kid was.

_ Green… _

 “What?” Shin-ah  finds himself saying out loud.

 “Were you saying something?” the boy inquired.

 “It was nothing.” Shin-ah blurted, puzzling over the word green. Why did he think of green? Shaking his head he continued on that was until they both heard a feminine scream.

 “Yona!” the Seiryuu took off running toward the sound, leaving the boy to run after him.

 They found Yona lying right where Shin-ah had left her, hands covering her face as she bawled. The boy next to him looked aghast.

 Shin-ah was at her side in an instant. “What happened Yona?”

 “There was a man with green hair… he was right there and then he  was gone . He--” Yona gripped Shin-ah’s sleeve in uncharacteristic fear.

 The Seiryuu’s brow furrowed and he couldn’t help but look around for the mysterious green-haired man. There was prickling across his skin and for some abnormal reason he knew where he was.  _ Green… _ this man was no foe— he was a  _ brother. _

__ The boy sighed in a bout of annoyance. “Jae-ha, get down here.”

 Shin-ah looked straight into the tree above him, right into the eyes of the person in question.

 Jae-ha glared at him, looking very irritated to  be found out. Without a warning he fell right out of the tree in front of Shin-ah. A blade right against the Seiryuu’s neck. They stared at each other, neither of them making a move.

 Yona gasped in shock.

 The two  were locked in a stare, processing who the other was while the two onlookers could only gape.

 Shin-ah made no move for his sword; choosing only to lower his eyes. “Green.”

 “Blue,” the other dragon growled back with a grin full of sharp teeth. They looked like two alpha wolves ready to tear the other to shreds.

 “Hey knock it off, the both of you!”  **WHACK!** The boy slung the basket full of herbs which scattered through the air as their container smacked hard over Jae-ha’s head and bounced off Shin-ah.  Unfortunately  for all the boy’s hard efforts of getting their attention neither of the men moved.

 Scoffing in irritation, the boy with the flyaway hair  decided to ignore them and go to Yona. It was high time somebody paid attention to the weak and injured.

 At first, the girl  was too engrossed in the staring match to notice the boy until he spoke.

 “Hi, my name is Yoon,” he offered so she wouldn’t spook at his appearance.

 A small smile lifts her lips ever so much but it was enough to assure Yoon she didn’t see him as a threat.  “Yona,” her voice comes out in a croak, stripped from all her screaming.

 “Do you mind if I check your injury? I’m a healer of sorts,” Yoon explained.

 Her eyes flickered to the form of her protector and back to him. Conflicted feelings rushed through her but it wasn’t long before she nodded.

 Yoon didn’t waste time. The girl, Yona was ashen. Touching her forehead he realized she had a fever. Frowning, the boy pulled back the makeshift bandage. The wound  was clearly cauterized and done  very neatly  as if by someone who knew what they were doing. Yoon’s eyes flickered to Shin-ah. It was cruel to do something so barbaric to a girl but if there were no supplies that was the only thing that saved her.

 The poor girl was fading and Yoon wasn’t surprised by the pools of blood and spots of blood covering her and Shin-ah. Staying conscious was taking a toll on Yona but she still fought hard against the darkness that was no doubt trying to claw its way in. Keeping her eyes locked with the  blue-haired figure with a dagger to his throat. They’d taken their eyes off the other since he and Jae-ha met up with them.

 Her expression had Yoon taken aback. The red-head cared more about her companion than her own self. Were they lovers then?

 Realizing he would not get any answers right away if he were to question her now, instead he rummaged through the bag at his hip for a salve. His homemade concoction would make sure further infection wouldn’t set.

 “Rest now, Yona. You’re both in good company, I assure you Jae-ha is only looking for a scuffle,” the boy might’ve told a tiny fib on the last part but his words seemed to calm the anxious girl down  considerably  until her eyes drooped.

 Yoon waited until he was sure the girl was sound asleep before he cleaned the wound with what little water he had left in his flask. Applying his salve and wrapping a clean bandage around it. He believed Yona would make it now.

 Shin-ah refused all this time to take his eyes away from Yona. It didn’t matter that there was a dagger to his throat. He had to know if this Yoon had other motives and worked for Soo-won.

 In contrast, Jae-ha never looked away from the man at the end of the dagger. Tightening his jaw, the pirate spoke, ” I think it’s time you explained  some  things  to me,  Seiryuu.” He stared hard at Shin-ah who still had all eyes on the girl a few yards away who lay so still and pale, breath uneven. Forcing himself, Shin-ah forced his gaze to his green brother. Squaring his shoulders to ready himself. There was a lot to explain.


End file.
